Matage intempestif
by AQ-Chan
Summary: Naruto comprend qu'il mate un peu trop Sasuke. Rien de grave jusque-là, si ce n'est qu'il pense que Sasuke a compris son petit manège. À cause de quoi ? A cause d'un évènement tout sauf anodin. Rated T par sécurité. Bonne lecture!


Nouvelle fiction que j'ai mis un moment à écrire! Je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100% du résultat mais je n'ai pas réussi à la modifier comme je le souhaitais. Malgré tout, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et je suis ouverte à toute intervention/conseil du moment qu'il reste bienveillant :)

* * *

 **Matage intempestif**

 _Naruto comprend qu'il mate un peu trop Sasuke. Rien de grave jusque-là, si ce n'est qu'il pense que Sasuke a compris son petit manège. À cause de quoi ? A cause d'un évènement tout sauf anodin._

Tout était tranquille à Konoha. Du moins en apparence. Dans la tête d'un certain blond, c'était le carnage total. Il était dévasté. Il ne pouvait pas penser correctement plus de deux secondes. Les images tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau. Pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait remonter quelques semaines en arrière, là où tout avait commencé.

 _I semaines_

Il y a exactement trois semaines, la team 7 avait eu une mission. Rien de plus banal en soi : il devait surveiller la jeune fille d'une famille puissante d'un village voisin, qui avait reçu plusieurs menaces. Il se trouvait cependant que, lorsque la mission fût terminée et le criminel capturé, Kakashi demanda à Sasuke et Naruto de rester quelques jours dans la ville où ils avaient été envoyés afin de s'assurer que la personne – Ayako, la fille d'un membre important du village – qu'ils devaient protéger ne courrait plus aucun danger. Ils avaient attrapé la menace, mais les informations qu'ils avaient ne disaient pas si l'homme agissait seul. Tous les indices le laissaient croire, mais Kakashi insista pour que les deux jeunes garçons restent jusqu'au jeudi. Nous étions lundi soir.

Après s'être restaurés, Kakashi et Sakura commencèrent leur voyage de retour vers Konoha, non sans une crise de larmes de Sakura, déçue au possible de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec l'élu de son cœur. Sasuke, lui, n'en avait rien à foutre. Nous étions au soir, les deux jeunes seuls dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés souvent seuls dans la même chambre, n'ayant pas l'argent pour des dépenses aussi futiles que la location de deux chambres. Naruto avait le lit de droite, tandis que Sasuke avait le lit de gauche, sous la fenêtre. Ils n'avaient rien à faire, ne connaissant pas la ville. Naruto commença à se plaindre.

\- Je m'ennuiiiiiie. Tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour en ville ? Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à faire !

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller seul. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à me balader en ville avec toi, répondit Sasuke.

Toujours aussi aimable ! Naruto aurait aimé qu'il commence à l'apprécier, ou au moins qu'il ne réagisse pas aussi froidement avec lui. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils faisaient partie de la même équipe, et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il soupira de désespoir.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'être agréable ! On fait partie de la même équipe ! marmonna Naruto.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être agréable avec toi. Je te supporte déjà suffisamment comme ça, répliqua Sasuke.

Cette conversation faillit tourner au combat, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais Kakashi les avait prévenus que le moindre dégât occasionné serait à leurs frais. C'est Sasuke qui était revenu à la raison le premier. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de s'agripper par les cols de leurs t-shirts. Le visage de Sasuke était terriblement proche de celui de Naruto lorsqu'il parla.

\- On ne doit pas faire de dégât, tu te rappelles ? Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller de l'argent pour toi.

Et là, Naruto eut un beug. Le beug du siècle. Depuis quelques jours déjà il avait senti que Kyubi, qui squattait son corps, n'agissait pas de façon habituelle. Il avait alors compris que même les Bijûs avaient leur période de chaleur – ou du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Et c'est précisément pour cela qu'il avait stoppé net tout mouvement. Sentir le souffle de Sasuke sur son visage avait réchauffé le creux de son ventre, là où se trouvait Kyubi. Il prit alors conscience de l'état dans lequel il était. Ses mains étaient accrochées à Sasuke, et ce dernier l'observait avec un air surpris. Il se sentit rougir et lâcha son vis-à-vis. L'Uchiha ne fit pas plus attention que ça à l'attitude étrange qu'avait eue Naruto. Heureusement ! Il se serait jeté par la fenêtre dans le cas contraire !

Naruto décida de partir faire le tour de la ville seul. Après tout, faire un tour sans Sasuke pouvait être une bonne idée vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il marchait dans les rues sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il se perdit. Il se lamenta : comment allait-il retrouver son chemin dans cette ville inconnue ? Après de multiples courses dans divers coins de la ville, il s'assit sur un muret pour réfléchir. Il pleurnicha de son manque de sens de l'orientation, recroquevillé sur son bout de mur. Kyubi se moquait de lui. Quelle faible enveloppe corporelle !

S'inquiétant – tout de même – de l'absence si longue de Naruto, Sasuke partit le chercher dans la ville. Il était minuit, et même si le blond était irrécupérable, il ne l'avait jamais vu sortir aussi longtemps. Il parcourut à peine deux rues lorsqu'il le vit au loin sur un muret. Il semblait désespéré, et Sasuke se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il s'approcha.

\- Oï, dobe, tu fais quoi assis là à pleurnicher ?

Naruto, tellement heureux d'avoir reconnu sa voix, se jeta à son cou. Il fut accueilli par un Sasuke hyper froid et rigide, qui le repoussa directement, lui écrasant la tête avec son pied et lui hurlant des insultes. Allongé par terre, Naruto lui avoua qu'il s'était perdu dans les rues et qu'il pensait ne plus retrouver son chemin. « Quel ninja, sérieusement », pensa Sasuke complètement dépité du comportement de son acolyte.

\- C'est bon, arrête de pleurnicher, et rentre avec moi maintenant, finit par dire le brun.

Il se releva et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel. Et là il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être un problème. Suivant son coéquipier avec un mètre d'écart, il avait une vue de choix pour observer les fesses musclées de Sasuke. Leur mouvement sous le short de Sasuke, l'impression qu'elles devaient être vraiment douces au toucher rendit Naruto légèrement fiévreux. Alors oui, il matait carrément Sasuke et cela lui plaisait grandement. Il se dit que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles, s'il commençait à le détailler de cette manière. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées. Il détourna rapidement le regard de ce joli fessier. Il espérait que l'autre n'avait rien remarqué.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel, où Naruto se précipita sous la douche. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien et il soupira d'aise. Il sortit de la pièce, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette, guettant une réaction éventuelle de Sasuke – il n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir des pensées bizarres – mais rien. Ah, si. Une remarque lui disant d'aller mettre son pyjama car il souhaitait dormir sans que Naruto ne puisse le déranger.

Après maintes plaintes de la part du brun sur l'attitude irresponsable et ridicule du blond et une fois Naruto en pyjama, ils finirent par se coucher dans leur lit respectif.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Allongé dans son lit, Naruto pensait. Il triturait son esprit pour comprendre les pensées qu'il avait eues toute la journée. Était-ce vraiment uniquement l'œuvre de Kyubi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il se tourna pour voir Sasuke, couché dans son propre lit sous la fenêtre. Les rayons de lune passaient faiblement à travers les rideaux pour se poser délicatement sur le visage endormi devant lui. Cela conférait à Sasuke une beauté surnaturelle qui hypnotisa Naruto. Il se demandait si l'autre finirait par se réveiller s'il continuait de le regarder aussi intensément. Il était beau. Tout simplement. Et tellement plus que Sakura, dont il s'imaginait amoureux depuis des années. Ses cheveux noirs soyeux, tellement brillants qu'ils semblaient avoir des reflets bleus sous une certaine lumière. Ses yeux noirs et profonds qui pourraient sans doute engloutir une âme par un simple regard, son sourire léger et si rare qui le faisait fondre…oui, il comprenait pourquoi toutes les filles de Konoha craquaient pour lui. Il dégageait un charme fou et une beauté naturelle, contrairement aux filles trop bruyantes et d'une beauté surfaite et trop travaillée.

Sa peau blanche appelait aux caresses. Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps avait bougé et sa main était suspendue en l'air, sur le point de toucher la joue de Sasuke. Il s'arrêta à temps. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'Uchiha effleurer son visage. Comment résister ? Toute peur avait disparu de son esprit et il était prêt à l'embrasser.

Sasuke tressaillit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se redressa dans son lit, observant son vis-à-vis curieusement. Naruto était dos à lui, dans le lit voisin. Il aurait pourtant juré que quelqu'un était devant lui à l'instant. Il pensa qu'il avait rêvé et se recoucha, restant sur ses gardes par sécurité. Il mit un certain temps avant de fermer les yeux : il était sûr que quelque chose clochait avec Naruto.

Naruto de son côté avait foncé le plus rapidement possible dans son lit lorsqu'il avait senti l'autre se mouvoir. Il avait presque arrêté de respirer pour cacher son souffle haletant. Le stress l'avait envahi tout à coup. Il avait failli embrasser Sasuke ! Son rival ! Son meilleur ami ! Il était certainement devenu fou ! Il se traitait mentalement de tous les noms. Comment allait-il faire semblant pendant les trois jours qu'il restait ? Il fallait absolument qu'il évite de se retrouver seul avec Sasuke le plus souvent possible. Mais comment faire alors qu'ils partageaient la même chambre ? Il allait sérieusement y réfléchir. Mais le lendemain. Car pour le moment, il sentit une fatigue extrême s'insinuer en lui et s'endormit.

Ce fut pire le lendemain. Pour débuter la journée, Naruto, empêtré dans ses draps, ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber sur une scène plus que sensuelle : Sasuke venait de sortir de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, et des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux sur son corps, de sa nuque jusqu'à la limite de la serviette. Ce dernier passa sa main dans ses cheveux terriblement doucement selon le blond. Oh misère.

\- Dobe, tu fais quoi là ? Il faut qu'on aille voir si Ayako va bien.

\- Ou…oui..je…j'arrive !

Il se leva précipitamment, trop peut-être, et trébucha en s'empêtrant dans sa couverture pile sur – je vous laisse deviner – un certain brun qui n'apprécia pas la situation. Leur position était assez équivoque : Naruto, allongé sur Sasuke, avait ses bras de part et d'autre du visage du brun et était tombé pile entre ses jambes. Leurs bassins étaient donc collés l'un à l'autre, Naruto n'ayant qu'un fin pyjama et Sasuke sa serviette. Le blond était pétrifié. Littéralement. Il espérait que l'autre ne sente pas le début d'érection qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Pendant les quelques secondes que dura cet échange, Naruto eut tout le loisir d'observer son vis-à-vis. Il avait l'opportunité de détailler à loisir le visage devant lui, depuis sa peau blanche sans aucun défaut qui tranchait terriblement avec ses cheveux sombres qui semblaient tellement soyeux – il avait envie de passer sa main dedans –, ses yeux onyx qu'il pensait pouvoir traverser son âme de part en part, jusqu'à sa bouche entrouverte avec ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Il n'avait qu'un seul désir à cet instant : l'embrasser, lécher ses lèvres si attirantes et caresser la langue de Sasuke lorsqu'il le sentirait céder à ses caresses. Les yeux embrumés et perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendait pas l'autre lui demander – ou lui crier – de dégager au plus vite. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Sasuke l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis de dégager ! hurla-t-il.

Naruto ne put répondre, encore sous le choc des sensations qu'il avait ressenties. L'autre se précipita donc sur lui, attrapant le col de son pyjama pour lui faire connaitre son mécontentement.

\- Tu vas me répondre ?! Pourquoi t'as pas dégagé tout de suite ?!

\- Je….je sais pas…répondit Naruto en baissant la tête.

Vu sa réaction, il doutait fortement que ses fantasmes se réalisent un jour. Cela le rendit triste. Même plus que cela, car, il venait d'en prendre conscience, il était probablement amoureux de Sasuke. Et le voir réagir aussi violemment lui donna envie de pleurer. Il se maudissait. Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible et pleurnicher pour un mec ? Il ne pouvait plus relever la tête, sachant que s'il le faisait, Sasuke prendrait conscience de son état, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

L'autre l'avait lâché et s'était habillé, lui disant qu'il allait s'assurer de l'état d'Ayako seul. Il claqua la porte de la chambre d'hôtel bruyamment, laissant Naruto. Ce dernier perdit tout sang-froid. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, et les larmes à couler sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

« Je suis tellement pitoyable », pensa-t-il.

Cette scène dura plusieurs minutes, avant que le blond ne s'endorme, toujours posé contre le mur.

De son côté, Sasuke avait eu le temps de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour la jeune fille et d'aller faire le tour du village pour vérifier qu'aucun ennemi n'était en vue. La moindre menace étant écartée, il rentra à l'hôtel. Sur le chemin, il repensa à l'incident du matin. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Naruto. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé d'un poil ? Et pourquoi son regard avait changé ? Il ne devait pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Ce n'était rien. Bon, il l'admettait, il avait peut-être un peu surréagi tout à l'heure, mais il n'avait pas accepté ce qu'il avait commencé à ressentir. Ce que c'était, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Il franchit la porte de la chambre et chercha Naruto des yeux. Il le vit encore contre le mur et s'approcha. Il prit quelques minutes pour l'observer. Son visage n'était pas paisible comme il avait l'habitude d'être lorsqu'il dormait. Il vit de légères traces sur ses joues. Il approcha sa main pour effleurer le col de son pyjama. Il était humide. Est-ce qu'il avait pleuré ? Mais pourquoi ? Il laissa sa main se poser sur l'épaule du blond pour l'observer plus attentivement. C'est à ce moment qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Se retrouver de nouveau si proche de Sasuke le fit rougir. Le brun recula brusquement, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Tout va bien. Je ne pense pas qu'un ennemi attende d'attaquer Ayako. Je vais envoyer un message à Kakashi pour savoir si on peut rentrer plus tôt, dit Sasuke.

\- D'accord, répondit Naruto.

La réponse ne tarda pas : ils pouvaient rentrer. Un soulagement pour les deux jeunes hommes. Pour l'un, parce qu'il pourrait éviter le brun le plus possible, et pour l'autre parce qu'il pourrait ne pas se poser plus de questions. Après avoir fait leurs bagages et payé la chambre, ils partirent pour Konoha le lendemain matin.

* * *

Le chemin se fit en silence. De nombreux coups d'œil de part et d'autre arrivaient souvent mais aucune parole ne franchissait les lèvres des deux ninjas. Une tension s'installa progressivement entre eux, alors qu'ils avaient encore quelques heures de marche devant eux. Les pensées de Naruto tournaient tantôt autour du corps sublime de Sasuke, tantôt autour de ce qu'il pourrait dire pour alléger l'atmosphère. Il ne trouvait rien, surtout parce qu'il était complètement perturbé par la vision des mouvements du brun qui pourtant n'avaient rien de sensuels. Quelle torture ! Il y eut un léger incident qui relâcha la tension : trop occupé dans sa contemplation, Naruto se prit le pied dans une branche et tomba, tête la première, dans le ruisseau d'à côté. Sasuke fut alors pris d'un de ces fous rires interminables qui vous prend aux tripes. Lorsque le blond se releva du ruisseau, un seul regard à l'Uchiha le fit rire à son tour.

Cela avait allégé l'atmosphère quelque peu et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour manger. Naruto se rendit compte de l'ampleur de son problème : lorsque Sasuke effleurait n'importe quelle partie de son corps, ne fût-ce que ses doigts, un frisson intense lui parcourait l'échine. Il essayait tant bien que mal de faire fi de ces sensations mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses gestes se firent maladroits et son regard fuyant.

De son côté, Sasuke commençait à avoir des interrogations par rapport à l'attitude du blond. Pourquoi le moindre regard le faisait rougir ? Pourquoi le moindre contact entre eux faisait presque imperceptiblement trembler ses membres ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi commençait-il à trouver cette attitude adorable ? Il perdait la tête c'est sûr. Le blond, adorable ? Ridicule. Ses cheveux dorés en mouvement et ses yeux bleus profonds attirants ? Encore plus. Ce côté sexy avec de légères rougeurs sur ses joues ? Pitoyable. Un Uchiha n'est pas très doué pour comprendre ses sentiments. Il décida donc de classer ses informations dans un coin de son cerveau et de les ignorer totalement.

Naruto, lui, crevait d'envie de tenter quelque chose. Des pensées peu chastes lui traversaient l'esprit. Mais il se souvint alors de la scène de la veille et de la réaction du brun. Autant ne rien faire. Il est préférable de ne pas le provoquer. Son regard s'assombrit, dépité.

Sasuke avait perçu ce changement. Lui qui refusait de créer un lien avec les personnes vivant à Konoha eut un mal fou à ne pas réagir. Cela lui serra le cœur sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Il prenait conscience que son regard s'arrêtait trop souvent sur son compagnon. Il savait depuis longtemps que Naruto était devenu quelqu'un de particulier pour lui, mais il refusait de l'admettre et encore plus de le montrer. Il ne pouvait pas y penser. C'est pour cela qu'il le repoussait toujours, qu'il était aussi désagréable avec lui, même si cela le tuait intérieurement. Il avait plusieurs fois laissé transparaitre ses émotions avec Naruto pour ne pas devenir fou, mais il ne devait pas flancher pour accomplir sa vengeance. Même si la seule chose qu'il voulait faire là tout de suite était de le serrer dans ses bras, respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux et passer ses mains sur son corps. Quoi ! Non ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait !

« Merde, se dit-il, comment je vais me sortir de cette situation ? »

Bien loin des discussions intérieures de Sasuke, le blond décida qu'il était temps de se remettre en route, conscient que moins de temps ensemble serait bénéfique pour son mental. Le reste du trajet fut calme et moins tendu que la première partie.

Arrivés aux portes du village, Sasuke voulut proposer à Naruto d'écrire le rapport de mission ensemble chez lui. Il voulait être sûr que le blond allait bien sans se montrer inquiet. L'ombre qu'il avait perçue dans ses yeux l'avait poursuivi jusque-là. Il jouait avec le feu.

C'est ce moment que choisit Sakura pour accourir et presque sauter sur le brun. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr ! Tellement collante et nunuche ! Naruto profita de l'occasion pour s'éclipser en disant qu'il ferait lui-même le rapport. Il avait eu de la chance que la rose arrive pour lui permettre d'échapper à Sasuke. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu réagir cette fois.

Sakura, toujours accrochée au cou de son coéquipier, parlait sans arrêt en lui posant des questions inutiles. Lui suivait le corps du blond qui s'éloignait.

« Faire le rapport lui-même ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas », pensa-t-il.

Il attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille et lui dit – ou plutôt lui ordonna – de le lâcher immédiatement. Son visage ne laissait aucune alternative envisageable. Sakura se figea sur place, s'excusant, et le laissa partir. Elle était toujours impressionnée du sérieux que le visage du brun pouvait arborer. Elle était déçue du manque d'attention à son égard, elle voulait à tout prix se rapprocher de lui. Quelle chance avait eu Naruto de pouvoir passer du temps seul avec lui ! Elle aurait tout donné pour se retrouver ainsi avec l'objet de son affection. Elle eut alors une idée. Pas bien réfléchie et la première qui lui passait par la tête pour réveiller l'intérêt de Sasuke. Elle allait se rapprocher de Naruto, pour rendre l'autre jaloux. Elle pensait que si elle jouait l'indifférence, elle serait tout de suite plus intéressante à ses yeux. Après tout, ses autres tentatives avaient échoué lamentablement. Alors oui, elle ne considérait pas les sentiments de Naruto là-dedans, mais elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle et cela lui ferait sûrement plaisir de recevoir tant d'attentions. Elle trouverait toujours un moyen pour ne pas le blesser plus tard.

* * *

Et pendant les semaines qui suivirent, on pouvait voir à Konoha une scène plus qu'étrange : la team 7 comprenait désormais une Sakura séductrice auprès de Naruto, un Sasuke continuellement énervé, et un Naruto perdu entre les deux. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie, il pensait qu'elle aimait le brun. Il ne savait plus vers qui son cœur allait : d'un côté, la fille dont il se pensait amoureux depuis l'enfance et d'un autre, le garçon qui le faisait frissonner à chacun de ses gestes. D'un côté une jeune fille jolie et accessible, de l'autre un garçon froid et impassible. Quelques jours passèrent encore et la rose était de plus en plus collante. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'en débarrasser. Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir et s'était rendu compte que Sakura ne l'intéressait pas. Il était maintenant sous l'emprise de l'aura de Sasuke. Il demanda alors conseil à la seule personne qui avait dû faire face à cette situation. Il partit le retrouver chez lui.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita longuement avant de frapper. Il avait marché instinctivement vers sa demeure sans penser au fait qu'il était devenu incapable de former une phrase complète en le regardant dans les yeux. Alors qu'il se décida, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

\- Tu comptes rester longtemps devant ma porte ? asséna Sasuke, pas vraiment d'humeur.

\- Sas'ke, s'il te plait, aide-moi ! Elle me lâche pas ! supplia Naruto.

L'Uchiha se poussa et le fit entrer en soupirant.

\- Tu veux du thé ?

\- Ou…oui…merci.

Installés tous les deux au salon, une tasse de thé fumante en main, ils discutaient de la manière la plus logique de régler le problème.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas qu'elle t'emmerde ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Ben, j'ai pas envie de la vexer…

\- Tu ne peux quand même pas rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps !

\- Mais…euh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben…elle fait peur quand elle s'énerve, dit Naruto en baissant la tête.

\- …

\- …Quoi ? demanda le blond face au mutisme du brun.

Et Sasuke se mit à rire soudainement.

\- Ahahahahahahah !

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! répliqua-t-il en se levant.

\- Ahahahahahahah ! Le grand Naruto Uzumaki qui n'a peur de rien ni personne craint Sakura ! Ahahahah

Le voir rire aussi franchement fit tomber Naruto encore plus amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Il murmura ensuite quelque chose qu'il regretta immédiatement et fit taire Sasuke, en campant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce que c'était un message pour lui ? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il refusait d'être lié avec lui, de ressentir une chose qui le dépassait. Jamais cela ne se passerait. Mieux valait mourir ! Sa bouche agit avant que ses pensées ne l'en empêchent. Il parla dans un souffle, se rapprochant du blond.

\- Qui ?

Naruto, qui prit cela pour un signe, ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Ses pensées rationnelles avaient foutu le camp depuis qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de Sasuke sur son visage. Il avança lentement vers le visage de Sasuke.

Le brun, lui, suppliait intérieurement l'autre de ne pas faire ça, mais il ne put pas bouger. Il avait joué avec le feu et s'était brûlé. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ainsi. Naruto n'était personne pour lui. Il était énervé contre lui-même de réagir à son odeur, à son souffle et à ses paroles. Cela l'enivrait presque tandis qu'une bouche se plaqua sur la sienne.

Le blond faillit gémir tant les sensations étaient puissantes. Il voulait caresser ces lèvres chaudes, les mordiller, y passer sa langue. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Sasuke ressentait tout autre chose.

Une haine sourde et profonde envahit Sasuke lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes. Comment osait-il faire ça ? Comment osait-il remettre en cause ses décisions et le pousser à éprouver ce qu'il refusait jusqu'à présent ? De colère, il le repoussa violemment contre le mur, affichant un regard bien connu du blond. Ce regard, il l'avait perçu toute son enfance dans les yeux des personnes qu'il croisait, dans les yeux des habitants de Konoha. Il y avait eu beaucoup de peine, de cris, de larmes en réaction à ces regards. Mais il était passé au-dessus car les personnes auxquelles il tenait ne les lui lançaient pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand il avait vu les yeux du brun, il s'était senti redevenu enfant, redevenu le monstre qu'il ne fallait pas approcher. Venant de la personne qu'il aimait le plus, c'était évident maintenant, il ne put le supporter. Toutes ses émotions sortirent d'un coup. Toute la tristesse de son cœur qui venait de se briser littéralement. C'est là contre le mur du salon qu'il fondit en larmes et courut hors de chez Sasuke, se jurant de ne plus jamais l'approcher.

Il avait beau lutter, Sasuke savait, en voyant la tristesse remplir peu à peu les yeux habituellement illuminés, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se détacher de lui. Pourquoi était-il devenu si sensible ? Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Naruto était parti en courant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas eu le cran de le rattraper. Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Certainement pas. Son estomac lui fit terriblement mal et il dut se recroqueviller par terre contre le fauteuil. Il pleurait. Le grand et insensible Sasuke Uchiha pleurait, de rage contre lui-même. Il voulait que le blond reste, il voulait le retenir, il voulait tout lui dire. Il avait agi comme un con. L'autre le détestait sûrement à l'heure qu'il était. Une culpabilité monstre le tordait de l'intérieur, son cerveau bouillonnait de rage contre son arrogance. Il pensait pouvoir être plus fort que ça, ne pas laisser aller ses sentiments mais il n'y arrivait pas. Écroulé contre le canapé, il se maudissait. Il avait toujours cru être fort et concentré sur son unique but. Ce but ne semblait plus avoir d'importance. Comment aurait-il pu résister à la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre et avec qui il avait malgré tout créé un lien ? Par-delà les pleurs, il cria, emprisonnant son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Il avait couru aussi vite que possible vers son petit appartement. Il voyait à peine, les yeux embués. Il ne voulait croiser personne. Il ouvrit à la hâte la porte et s'effondra contre elle. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il avait une chance avec lui ? Non seulement il était insensible mais ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Il ne voulait plus le revoir. Avec un peu de chance, son visage disparaitrait de son esprit petit à petit. Il n'oserait jamais croiser ses yeux à nouveau, ayant peur d'y trouver la haine de tout à l'heure. Il resterait enfermé chez lui pour toujours.

On frappa à la porte. Il se tendit immédiatement, son ventre se tordant.

\- Naruto ?

C'était Sakura. Elle avait vu le désarroi de son ami et l'avait suivi. Elle pensait que c'était de sa faute, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Elle pensait qu'il avait découvert qu'elle voulait juste rendre Sasuke jaloux.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait du mal…je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…ouvre-moi s'il te plait…insista-t-elle.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait et n'avait aucune envie de le comprendre. Il voulait être seul, tranquille, solitaire. Il ne lui répondit pas. Naruto était incapable de supporter la situation. Lui qui avait tout affronté avec le sourire n'avait plus de ressource. La jeune fille insista encore un peu, vainement, avant de le laisser tranquille. Il revoyait sans cesse les images de son baiser avec Sasuke, n'arrivant pas à regretter son geste. Il avait cru remarquer, dans l'énervement du brun envers le comportement de Sakura, que peut-être il était jaloux. Il s'était bien planté. Mais tout au fond de lui-même, il y avait cette toute petite chose, ce très court bonheur intense qu'il avait ressenti avec le baiser.

Chacun de son côté, ils se reprochaient des tas de choses et avaient peur de la suite. Ils souhaitaient agir, mais n'en avaient pas le courage. Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile : Naruto contre la porte, et Sasuke en boule sur le sol. Mais il le fut encore plus lorsqu'ils reçurent un message de Kakashi les convoquant à l'endroit habituel dans une heure.

C'est avec des pas lourds et presque en retard qu'ils partirent pour le lieu de rendez-vous. Et, vive le hasard, ils arrivèrent en même temps, sans Sakura ni Kakashi. Un silence pesant s'installa, ils s'observaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ou plutôt, Sasuke observait Naruto, car ce dernier n'osait pas lever le regard. Ils attendirent une réaction qui ne vint pas. Cela attrista Naruto et rendit malade Sasuke. Il mourrait d'envie de tout balancer au blond et de l'embrasser. Il voyait qu'il était perdu et qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il était véritablement tombé amoureux.

Au moment où il allait avancer, leur sensei apparut entre eux. Leurs pensées étaient trop occupées pour se soucier de son message ou même de l'absence de Sakura. Ce qu'il devait leur dire n'était pas important, il attendait juste le rapport de mission. Remarquant les réactions étranges des deux jeunes hommes devant lui, il se décida à partir, sans plus de formalités.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux, obligés de se confronter. Le blond souffla et se retourna pour rentrer chez lui. Sasuke devait agir, et vite. Son cerveau pensa à toute vitesse. Son bras bougea seul, comme par réflexe. Il prit la main de Naruto et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il se figea, la respiration coupée, en attente de la suite.

\- Reste.

Une demande simple qui fit trembler tous ses membres et qui fit monter des larmes dans ses yeux. Il ne supporterait pas. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais Sasuke l'agrippa plus fort. Il voyait les épaules du blond tressauter, il comprit qu'il sanglotait. Il décida alors de s'approcher doucement. À quelques centimètres du corps devant lui, il murmura un « s'il te plait ». Naruto se laissa tomber en arrière sur le torse derrière lui, peu sûre de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

La pire phrase qu'il pouvait entendre. Il stressa au possible et son corps se tendit directement. Le brun le sentit, il prit une voix la plus calme possible pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Et il le traina chez lui. Même scène que la veille. Naruto prit soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de son ami, s'il l'était encore. Il ne pouvait pas reculer sur le fauteuil, au fur et à mesure que Sasuke s'approchait pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Je…je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon.

Il détourna le regard devant un blond chamboulé que l'être impassible en face de lui fasse des excuses. Il ne réagissait pas et écoutait attentivement.

Le brun, lui, était tiraillé par le stress de lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Il tordait ses doigts, regardait partout sauf à l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto. Il hésita longuement, sous les yeux insistants de la personne devant lui.

\- Moi…il marqua une hésitation…moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un.

Douleur. C'était ce qu'il ressentait soudainement. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite. Savoir que Sasuke aimait quelqu'un d'autre le tuait de l'intérieur. Il devait partir. Vite.

\- Ah…oui…euh…je comprends. Je…vais te laisser, commença Naruto.

\- Ferme les yeux, répondit Sasuke.

Avec un regard dubitatif, il observait son vis-à-vis. Il avait l'air sérieux. Il se posait mille et une questions sur les raisons pour lesquelles son ami voulait qu'il ferme les yeux. Et aucune des réponses qu'il trouvait ne le rassurait. Cependant, même s'il avait peur, il s'exécuta, laissant le champ libre au brun qui fondit directement sur ses lèvres, faisant ouvrir d'étonnement les yeux du blond. Ce qu'il vit le rendit fou : Sasuke, les yeux mi-clos et plein d'envie était terriblement proche, son souffle chaud caressant délicatement sa peau, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement contre les siennes. Le baiser était chaste, sans mouvement. L'Uchiha recula doucement son visage. Il ne put pas aller bien loin, la main du blond s'étant posée sur sa nuque. Il appuya et captura les lèvres de son coéquipier. Leurs lèvres se mirent à bouger. Rien qu'une caresse, presqu'un effleurement, jusqu'à ce que Naruto suçote la lèvre inférieure du brun, le faisant gémir. Le regard fiévreux, ils se dévorèrent alors la bouche, suçotant, mordant, léchant les lèvres de l'autre. Sasuke introduit sa langue dans la bouche du blond, glissant vers l'organe de ce dernier. Le contact entre les deux langues les électrisa, les faisant frissonner. Chacun s'accrocha à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. La scène, observée depuis l'extérieur, était extrêmement érotique. C'est la réflexion que se fit Sakura avant de s'évanouir de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Peu attentifs au reste du monde, les deux futurs amants continuèrent le ballet qu'ils avaient commencé, tombant même du canapé pour se retrouver allongés sur le sol. C'était donc le matin, et leur échange continua jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

Passés dans le lit de Sasuke durant la nuit, les deux amants étaient collés l'un à l'autre, confortablement installés sous les couvertures. L'odeur des cheveux de Naruto sous le nez, le brun soupira d'aise et resserra sa prise sur le corps contre lui. Il était terriblement bien, et ne voulait pour rien au monde bouger. De son côté, le bond était le plus heureux au monde. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il ne put que sourire, même dans son sommeil. Il se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit l'autre le serrer contre lui.

\- Mmmmh…Sasuke, je t'aime, murmura Naruto.

\- Moi aussi, usuratonkachi.


End file.
